User talk:Abesa
-- Barkjon 14:12, 28 June 2008 (UTC) Non-user Where you that non-user who added Abesa to the Unique Names? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 15:51, 18 July 2008 (UTC) What do you mean non-user? --Abesa Hello! 10:09a.m, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Person who's editing without an account. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 14:52, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Oh! I wasn't logged in while I added that? Oops! Sorry about that! It will never happen again! --Abesa Hello! 4:06p.m., 18 August 2008 (UTC) You're Invited!!!! You're invited to the 2nd CPW Get Together!!! The server is North Pole at the Iceberg! This is August 10! Reply and see more details on Get Together. Spread the word!! Flameboy875 03:51, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Kumusta na! Hello!You are in the Philippines?I am a Filipino-American!Yay!A Filipino (or Filipina)!So,what is happening in the Philippines now?Is the tsunami still there?I hope no one is hurt.--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 22:34, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Oh hello! First, I am a Filipino. Second, There is this terrible thing happening here! But it is far from civilization, the rebels and soldiers are fighting! Third, there is no tunami here for years and no one is hurt!--Abesa 02:05, 16 August 2008 (UTC)Abesa 10:00 a.m. PH time 16 August 2008 Hi! I'm full filipino! I live in america though. Anyway the rebels are fighting?!?. In Manila or Cebu or where? Welll please pick your agents name and reply back to the agent page. [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 14:51, 16 August 2008 (UTC) What do yo mean by pick your agent's name and reply back to the agents page? --Abesa 18 August 2008 (UTC)Abesa 1:35 p.m. PH time Tagalog ka?!?!Saan ka??? Akala ko ako lang tagalog dito...well salamat may kasama pala ako. Taga Saan ka ba?--Katoy90 08:19, 18 August 2008 (UTC)Katoy90 Oo! Tagalog ako! Taga Las Pinas ako! Taga saan ka? hindi lang yata tayo ang Tagalog dito, marami rin siguro!--Abesa 10:31, 23 August 2008 (UTC)Abesa Lol. I don't speak that much. here is what I know(won't put inapproiate ones) Salamat(thanks) po(person/stranger) hindi(no) tayo(us) sara(broken) ilo(head) I know a lot more just don't wanna bore you to tears.. Correct me if you can! [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 02:35, 23 August 2008 (UTC) You have a little mistakes. *First, po means "sign of respect", ex. "Salamat po.(Thank you)". You usually use this when talking with an adult or someone older than you. *Second, broken is not sara, it's sira. *Three, head is ulo. But I think you are talking about the word "hilo" which means dizzy. [[User:Abesa|''Abesa]] 4:26p.m, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Hey! How's it going! ~Ozker HI, you seem kinda cool. Uh, hi.--'Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated!' 01:55, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Hi, what makes you think i'm cool?--'Abesa Hello!' 06:15, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Bye Sockpuppets! Hey! I saw that goodbye poster in the main page. If that's no joke, well, goodbye! Hope you can still play clubpenguin sometime. We will never forget you. Goodbye! [[User:Abesa|Abesa'']] 1:54p.m, 16 December 2008 (UTC)